


I Swear This Has A Happy Ending

by Bronzeflower



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Drabble, F/F, Getting Together, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: I hope you enjoy this little drabble I did!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little drabble I did!

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not again.

I clenched my fists, tears in my eyes.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” I shouted, holding her body and pushing her hair out of her face. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not again. Not again.”

The woman I held gave a laugh and smiled.

“Ruby. It’s okay.” The woman said.

“No! It’s not! I, I, I…” I paused to take a breath. “I was su-supposed to, to save you this time.”

“Wh-what are you?” The woman coughed up blood, a bit of it trickling down her chin. “A time traveler?”

“Yes! I am!” I yelled. “I was scared to tell you. I, I was so scared that I could lose you.”

“Honey, dear.” The woman grinned, the blood on her teeth glistening. “I love you.”

“I love you, too!” I exclaimed. “I love you, so please, please don’t, don’t…”

The body in my arms fell limp, the smile I loved so daer fell away as the light in her eyes was extinguished.

The tears I had tried so hard to hold back began to fall.

“I, I need to go back.” I mumbled, placing the body down. “I need to try again.”

I shakily got up to my feet and wiped the tears out of m yes, despite the fact that they still fell.

I placed my hand on my watch and willed myself to go back.

I didn’t realize how far I had gone back until I found myself back at my old college.

“Shit.” I said, wiping away some stubborn tears that still fell.

“Are you okay?” My roommate, my love, my wife came over to me, her eyes filled with worry and concern.

I cried harder in relief. Thank god. She was still alive.

“It, it was j-just a night *hic* mare.” I answered, still furiously attempting to wipe my tears away.

My love pushed my hair out of my face and gently wiped my tears.

I looked up, and she was beautiful, with her hair perfectly framing her face and her eyes glittering like gold in the light.

I kissed her before realizing that I had gone back to the past where we weren’t dating.

I immediately pulled away and scrambled for words to say.

“So-sorry! Sorry! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just…” I bit my lip, unsure of what else to say.

“Hey, um,” She looked at the ground, a blush tinting her face. “Could we, could we, maybe, kiss again?”

“Yes!” I immediately said, and my lips met with hers.

We dated. We laughed and smiled. We got married. We adopted children.

She didn’t die.

Neither did I.

Not until we were both old, and our grandchildren had children, and all the hairs on our heads were grayed.

“I’m so glad I went too far back.” I said, aiming my words at no one in particular.

“Whatcha mumbling about over there?” My wife asked, grinning.

“How much I love you.” I answered, pleased at the blush that was produced

“You could have just said that to my face.” She said.

“Alright. I love you.” I smiled, and my wife smiled back, a blush still apparent on her cheeks.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something I wrote on impulse at school, and then slapped some names on there so that people would actually see and read it, so please don't yell at me if the characters are a little out of character. I was just trying to think of a good pairing and I love Rupphire, so...


End file.
